Telecommunications devices (such as routers) often include optical modules that facilitate communication with other devices within a network and/or across networks. For example, a router may include a row of 6 optical modules that collectively facilitate communication with various other routers within a network. During operation, these optical modules may generate a significant amount of electromagnetic noise. Unfortunately, such electromagnetic noise may interfere with and/or inhibit the performance of the surrounding optical modules, other components within the router, and/or nearby computing devices.
Moreover, governmental regulatory bodies may implement regulations that limit the amount of electromagnetic radiation that these optical modules are allowed to emit. For example, regulations in the United States of America may limit the amount of electromagnetic radiation emitted by such optical modules to 6 decibels. Unfortunately, as this technology advances and its performance improves, the optical modules may generate greater amounts of electromagnetic radiation, potentially approaching and/or exceeding such regulatory limits.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for mitigating electromagnetic noise in connection with optical modules in telecommunications devices.